


intrinsic

by bottomkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, this is dumb tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: "You speak formally all the time and you always sound professional. Even when you're drunk." He smirks."It really turns me on," he decides to add softly enough so no one would listen to his words but Akaashi.orOsamu can't help but tease Akaashi to see how he reacts, or something along those lines.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	intrinsic

**Author's Note:**

> Intrinsic: (adj.)  
> belonging naturally; essential.

"I like how you talk."

Akaashi stops reading his book to look at Osamu. They both were in a nearby bookstore looking for some books to add to their collection, wandering thru every alley.

They have been living together for little less than a month since Osamu finally opened up an Onigiri Miya branch store in Tokyo. Akaashi used to live in a smaller apartment, but once Osamu moved in with him they decided to go for a bigger one with a larger kitchen--Osamu's special request. As roommates they fitted well overall-- they both liked to cook, they both kept the apartment clean, they both had similar tastes in music and series, they both liked to read and they knew how to respect each other's space. Whenever Akaashi felt overstressed Osamu knew what to do and say, and whenever Osamu was tired and exhausted Akaashi would help him thru it all.

The only problem was their _relationship_ , or whatever you'd call what they have. They seemed to be dating in Akaashi's opinion since they tended to always seek each other's touch and warmth whenever they watched a movie or whenever they snuggled in each other's bed when they couldn't sleep.

There was also this kissing thing that happened a few times, but it didn't mean anything--Bokuto used to kiss and hug everyone in the team whenever they won a game or whenever they got drunk at each other's birthdays (he remembers well how Konoha used to complain every time until he ended up being the one who wanted Bokuto's attention the most). Then again, Osamu was nothing like Bokuto but you never know--Atsumu was his brother.

Maybe they just got along _really_ well. 

"What?"

"I like the way you talk," Osamu repeats.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akaashi asks as he raises an eyebrow. 

Osamu stood near him, his gray eyes glinting the way they do whenever he's about to say or do something that makes Akaashi question if he was flirting. To be fair, Osamu was really difficult to read.

"You speak formally all the time and you always sound professional. Even when you're drunk." He smirks."It _really_ turns me on," he decides to add softly enough so no one would listen to his words but Akaashi.

For a second, Akaashi felt bashful and at a loss of words, a million things going thru his mind. Was Osamu even being honest? Of course not. This is Miya Osamu--he's a fox by nature, he teases without mercy and knows how to play his cards swiftly and with confidence. This man enjoys saying the most inappropriate things at the worst times with the best poker face no one can beat. He also likes how Akaashi seems to drown in the turmoil of his thoughts. Plus, he's Miya Atsumu's twin brother--they can't be that different when it comes to their will to win against an opponent.

They weren't opponents, tho.

(But then again, this is Miya Osamu. So who knows.)

This was no time to overthink, tho. Akaashi had to say something back, otherwise the other would know he was not only brain dead because of him but also pleased by such a blunt statement.

"That's funny. Your brother said the same thing the last time I saw him. Twins certainly are scary," he says with what was supposed to be a soft smile. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either--Atsumu did compliment him saying how calm and soothing his voice sounded, _if only Bokuto was as calm as you, I wouldn't have all these headaches_ he had said. So, pretending Atsumu had said the same thing was only half a lie--but more importantly, the goal was to throw Osamu's teasing off because they weren't alone. 

Osamu frowns, closing little their distance by taking a step in, looking somehow serious now. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." Well, he kinda was.

"You're lying," Osamu says with a smile, but judging by the clench of his jaw he wasn't enjoying this turn of events.

"I'm not," Akaashi half-lies, his eyes back on his book as he was now pretending to pick up his reading where he had left it.

"When was that? He's gotta be kidding me. And whatcha answered to that?" He stepped in once again, taking the book from Akaashi's hand, taking care of bookmarking it with his finger as he hides it behind his back. "So? Didja answer something?"

Akaashi smiled, and this time he's pretty sure it looked genuine. This was payback for saying so casually something so embarrassing. "I said I liked his accent."

"You said what?" Osamu gasps.

Akaashi looks at him. Osamu is taller, and the distance between them is so little he's almost tempted to kiss him. Instead, he steps in and enjoys how tense Osamu gets, sucking in a breath. Was he surprised? Nervous? Akaashi breathes softly, enjoying the sudden warmth coming from the sudden proximity. It felt good. It always feels good, if he's honest. "I like your accent, and I like your voice. It's kind of a turn on as well, Osamu-kun."

"Wait," Osamu steps back, this time frowning even more. "Didja really tell my brother he turned you on?"

"What? No, absolutely not. I'm saying this to _you_."

"But you said Tsumu said he liked--" he then stops as he sees Akaashi's smile grow. He clicks his tongue. "You can't do that. I believed you."

"He did say he wished Bokuto talked like me, but that was it. The rest was just me teasing you," Akaashi keeps on smiling, taking back his book from Osamu's hand. "Why would I ever have this kind of conversation with Atsumu-kun, anyway?"

"Well he's shameless, he could have said that," Osamu says, deadpanned. "'m surprised he didn't say _more_ and _worse_ things."

Akaashi tries not to laugh too loudly--attention was the last thing they needed in a public place where Osamu was often confused with his brother. "I was kidding, you know. Trying to get back at your own teasing."

"It worked too well, Keiji" Osamu sighs, "I almost believed all of it."

Akaashi tilts his head. "Well, I wasn't lying when I said I liked your accent and your voice. That was true."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Osamu's eyes glint once again and, with a playful grin, he adds, "So my voice turns you on? Or just kinda?"

"I'm leaving now," Akaashi says, going toward the checkout counter, ignoring the pleased laughter coming from Osamu.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know you, but my friends LOVE to say the most inappropriate things when we're in bookstores lmaooo
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm drowning in books and finals but HEY, I'm also in the mood to write at 3am (help). On another note, THANK YOU if you've taken the time to read this :') it means a lot! Hope you also liked it (?? i really hope).


End file.
